entrapment
by 59katie
Summary: Walker is forced to marry after he gets her pregnant during the white water rafting trip. He isn't too happy about it and lets her know. Alex's father Gordan Cahill enters her life near the end of the story.


Entrapment by Katie 59

Chapter One

Wednesday afternoon Alex Cahill who had been feeling sick to her stomach lately was sitting in the waiting room of her doctor's office waiting to see if Dr. Stine could squeeze her in. The head nurse returned from the inner office area and informed Alex that Dr. Stine would be able to see her in about half an hour, maybe less, maybe more. That Dr. Stine would see her as soon as she could as long as Alex was willing to wait until the doctor was free. That if Alex wasn't willing to wait Dr. Stine wouldn't be able to see her until Thursday afternoon a week from then at the earliest. Alex replied " I'll wait here until Dr. Stine is able to see me. I need to see why I've been so sick to my stomach lately." The nurse nodded okay and returned to the back office.  
Two hours later Alex was taken in to see Dr. Stine who had the head nurse draw some blood for some tests. Dr. Stine then asked Alex a series of questions concerning her health. After the questions had been answered Dr. Stine informed Alex " It sounds to me that you're simply worn out from working too much lalety. But just to be on the safe side I'll have the lab check your blood to see if you might have the flu or even ulcers. Also as a matter of routine with my female patients that are in their child bearing years the lab will check for pregnancy. Now Alex just because the pregnancy test is being done does not mean that I think you are pregnant, okay?"  
Alex replied " Okay Dr. Stine. You're probably right about me being worn out because I have put a lot of overtime in lately at the office. Is there anything that I should be doing to ease the sickness until my work load eases up?" Dr. Stine answered " Other than trying to take it easy when you can and try cutting back on greasy and spicy foods there's little else that can be done until you have some more spare time to relax in. I should have the test results back by Monday afternoon so if you want to you can stop by here early Tuesday morning and I'll go over the results with you then. I can see you at eight before I start my day if you can make it here by then. Can you make it here by then? If not my next opening isn't until Thursday at five."  
" I'll be here Tuesday morning at eight." Alex responded so Dr. Stine made Alex an appointment for then. Alex took the appointment slip and returned to her office where Ranger Walker was sitting in her outer office. Alex unlocked the door to her private office as she told him " I'm sorry that I'm late Walker but I had to see someone about something. If you'll take a seat I fill out that paperwork you need to make a arrest in that arson case." Walker took a seat as he somewhat rudely said to her " Is having sex with Dalton more important to you than doing your job? How far did you drive to meet him by the way? You were supposed to be here at least an hour ago."  
Alex got very mad at that but she said nothing in reply. Instead she filled out the paperwork and when it was done handed it Walker who took it and was headed out the door when Alex stated " This is the last time I will tell you this Walker. I did not sleep with Dalton during the DeMarco case. You are the only man that I've slept with recently. Since you can't bring yourself to accept that fact and treat me like you did before the DeMarco case came up I have no choice in this matter but to insist that we both treat each other as people who are both in law enforcement and have to work together sometimes. That also means we are no longer friends because I will not be friends with a man who thinks that he can treat me the way that you're currently treating me. Which means that you will no longer drop by my office whenever you need an A.D.A. who is able to sweet talk a judge into issueing you an warrant whenever you want one. From now on Ranger Walker you will follow the same procedures that the other law enforcement officers that I get warrants for do. As a matter of fact I would prefer that Ranger Trivette be the one who deals with me when the two of you need a warrant. Since we are no longer friends but are simply colleagues I'll make arrangements to have that filly you gave me moved to a stable within the next week so that I don't have to bother you at your ranch when I want to ride her. Unless of course you want to take her off of me just like like you've been trying to take my self respect away from me by more or less saying that I'm some sort of tramp who would be involved with two men at the same time. Which by the way I have never done, now will I ever do. Have I made myself clear enough for you?"  
Walker answered " Very clear A.D.A. Cahill." Walker then left Alex's office slamming the door behind himself. Alex slowly sat down in her chair as she tried to tell herself that she had done the right thing by insisting that she and Walker abandon their friendship. That Walker's saying more than once that he thought she had slept with Dalton during the DeMarco case was too much for her to put up with since she was in love with Walker. Not that he would ever return those feelings. Alex then thought that night on the white water rafting had meant nothing more to Walker than just having sex while she had thought at that the time she was making love with a man who cared very deeply for her. Boy had she ever been wrong about that one.  
Alex was in Dr. Stine's office where Dr. Stine informed her " Miss Cahill I have the results on your tests back and all of them are negative except one. Since you did have a positive result in one test I suggest that you go see Dr. Bates who has an O.B.-G.Y.N. practice in this building as soon as you can." Alex questioned " Why do I need to see Dr. Bates? Why can't you just prescribe something for me to settle my stomach?"  
" Miss Cahill, Dr. Bates will be able to confirm the test result and give you a due date." Dr. Stine replied. Still not getting the idea Alex asked " A due date for what?"  
Dr. Stine smilingly answered " When your baby is due. Miss Cahill the test that was positive was a pregnancy test. You didn't even suspect that it was possible. Did you?" Alex sat there stunned for a few minutes then managed to collect herself then said " No I didn't. I'll make that appointment with Dr. Bates. Thank you for everything Dr. Stine."  
Later on that day Alex made an appointment with Dr. Bates then tried to get in touch with Walker but he didn't return her phone calls so Alex decided to wait until after the pregnancy was confirmed to tell him that she was pregnant to him. Once the pregnancy was confirmed Alex headed straight for Walker's ranch to tell him but before she could say anything to him Walker told her " I don't have time to talk with you right now Cahill."  
" You'd better make the time Walker. I have something really important to tell you." Alex answered as Walker tossed some things into his truck. Walker then stated " Nothing is more important to me right now than going to see Uncle Ray at the reservation. Now step aside so that I can go and by the way you and Dalton have a nice life together." Alex retorted " That's going to be kind of hard to do since I'm pregnant to you." Walker just got into his truck and drove away. A shocked Alex got into her car and drove herself home while vowing that come hell or high water Walker would deal with the fact that she was carrying his baby. That is if she didn't terminate the pregnancy.

Chapter Two

Monday morning Alex was in her private office trying to settle her stomach when her secretary buzzed to ask Alex if she wanted her to let Trixie from the records department into Alex's private office. Alex replied that she did and Trixie was shown into Alex's office. After they were seated Alex asked her " What can I do for you?" Trixie answered " Well really this is personal business and not work related but I was wondering if you knew where Ranger Walker is? I need to see him about something."  
" As far as I know Ranger Walker is still at the reservation seeing his Uncle Ray. I'm sure that Ranger Trivette can help you with whatever you were looking for Ranger Walker to help you with." Alex replied causing Trixie to say " I don't think so. I mean some people would be interested in Ranger Trivette in that way but I'm not. There's no way that I'm going to be with anyone other than Cordell right now. If you know what I mean? Can I ask you something?" Without waiting for an answer Trixie added " If Cordell was half as good in bed with you as he was with me the other night why did you dump him for that rodeo rider? You do know what you've turning your back on, don't you?"  
Vey mad at what Trixie had just said to her Alex stood up and pointed to the door as she answered " The door is that way. Goodbye." With a huge smirk on her face Trixie left Alex's office. After calming herself down Alex picked up her brief for an upcoming case and started going through it. After several hours of work Alex decided that she needed a break and went to C.D.'s for lunch. When Walker and Trivette entered C.D.'s Trivette said " Hey there's Alex. How about we eat with her? It's been awhile since I've seen her." Walker replied " You go ahead Trivette."  
Trivette joined Alex at her table and asked her how she had been lately. Alex told him that she was doing okay so Trivette changed the subject to an upcoming case and suggested that he and Walker meet with Alex at her condo that evening to go over their testimony but Alex responded " I'm sorry Ranger Trivette but like I have already told Ranger Walker we will be doing things the same way that I do things with other law enforcement officers. So would you please tell Ranger Walker that I would like to meet with the two of you in my office this evening at six? Can the two of you make it there then?"  
A puzzled Trivette then said " Alex what's with the formality? I mean the three of us are friends, aren't we?" Alex answered " I'm sorry Jimmie but I thought that Walker told you that he and I are no longer friends and have agreed to treat each other as colleagues who have to work together from time to time. But I do want you to know that I will always consider you to be a friend of mine."  
" Alex is waiting around for Dalton Reed to maybe someday return for you worth Walker's friendship to you? Look I think that if Reed were out of the picture you and Walker could build a future together. Won't you at least think about that before you settle for Reed? Walker might take some time to come to his senses when it comes to you but I think the wait will be worth it for the both of you." Trivette urged Alex to change her mind. Alex replied " Oh Jimmie until recently I believed the same thing but Walker has made it very clear to me that any hope I had of a future with him is sheer stupidity on my part. And no there is no Dalton and I and there will never be a Dalton and I ever again. Just like there will never be a Walker and I ever again. Please for now let's just do things on a professional level until I can handle being around Walker again. Right now even seeing him at work hurts me too much. Please for my sake?"  
Trivette answered " Okay little sister but if I think you're taking too long to get back to normal I'll have to stop by your condo and let you know." Alex got up kissed Trivette on the cheek then said " Thank you Jimmie for being a good friend to me." Alex then left C.D.'s so Trivette went over to the bar where Walker was standing. Trixie came in at that point and headed to Walker while saying loud enough for everyone there to hear " There you are Cordell. I've been looking all over for you. I even went to see A.D.A. Cahill to see if she knew where you were but that was silly on my part wasn't it? I mean she's your old girlfriend and I'm your current one. Right?" Walker took Trixie by the arm and led her to a booth while Trivette told C.D. " Now I know why Alex thinks that she and Walker will never have a future together. And let me tell you C.D. it has nothing to do with Reed but everything to do with Walker and Trixie there."  
" What did Alex tell you about Cordell and Reed?" C.D. asked Trivette who answered " That there was no her and Reed and that there never will be again just like there was no her and Walker and that there will never be again. Man C.D. it sounds like Alex choose Walker but he choose to sleep with Trixie instead of being with Alex. What on earth is Walker thinking?"  
At the booth Walker stated " Look Trixie what happened the other night was wrong. I'm sorry if you thought anything would come of it." Trixie questioned him " What do you mean the other night was wrong? And that you're sorry if I thought anything would come of it? How could you Cordell?" Without waiting for an answer Trixie grabbed her purse and tried to hit Walker across the face with it but he swatted it away. Trixie then informed Walker " Well Cordell just so you know I made sure to let Cahill know that we had sex the other night so she's not going to take you back. Goodbye you two timing jerk."  
Walker got up and went to the bar where both C.D. and Trivette wisely refrained from saying anything. After their meeting in Alex's office Trivette excused himself and left but Walker stayed behind to tell her " Alex if you are pregnant I want you to have a blood test done so that I'll know if the baby is mine."  
" Who says that I'm keeping it." An overly tired and irated Alex snapped at Walker who stated " If I have to I'll get a court order to keep you from getting an abortion. If you are carrying my baby right now you will carry it to term wether or not you like it. Got that?"  
" I've got that Ranger Walker. Now please leave me alone. I still have a lot of paperwork to do in this case." Alex replied. Walker instead of leaving asked " When can you get the blood test done to determine paternity? I want to know wether or not I have to get married to you."  
" Wether or not you have to get married to me? You really take the cake Walker. First you've been all but calling me a tramp ever since the DeMarco case ended. And all this time you've been seeing Trixie then you order me to take a blood to show you that you're going to be a father when I've already told you that you were going to be one. Then you decide that once the blood test shows you that you're the father of my baby we're getting married wether or not I want to. Who says that I want to marry the likes of you." Alex said to Walker who told her " Arrange that blood test and when it's done I want to see the results." Before she could say anything to that Walker left Alex's private office.

Chapter Three

At her next visit with Dr. Bates Alex asked about doing a blood test to determine paternity and Dr. Bates told her that any potential father would have to submit his blood for testing too. Dr. Bates said that she would prefer to wait until after the baby was born to do the test but that it could be done before the baby was born if Alex really wanted it done. Alex answered " The baby's father would prefer it be done before the baby is born Dr. Bates. So if you could please make the two of us an appointment for the paternity test I would really appreciate it. The baby's father name is Cordell Walker." Dr. Bates replied " Okay I'll have my head nurse make that appointment for you. She'll call you and let you know when it is."  
Back in her office Alex called Ranger headquarters to speak to Walker " This is Alex, Dr. Bates said that you had to have your blood drawn too for the paternity test. Her head nurse will let me know when we're to get the blood tests done. When I know when the appointment is I'll let you know." Walker said to her " If the baby turns out to be mine I would like to know what is."  
" For the last time my baby was fathered by you on that white water rafting trip I took you on. Now as to you knowing what the gender of my baby is I'll see if they can find that out when I have an ultrasound and that won't be until next month at the earliest." Alex answered Walker then hung up the phone. Alex and Walker had the blood test done and were awaiting the results in Dr. Bates' office. When Dr. Bates came into the office carrying a folder Walker jumped up and asked her " Well is the baby mine? Or is it his?"  
" Ranger Walker as you were the only man that was tested for paternity of Miss Cahill's baby I can only tell you wether or not your are the father. If you would please sit back down I'll reveal the result of the paternity test." Dr. Bates said to Walker who sat back down. Dr. Bates opened the folder and withdrew a peice of paper that had the blood test results on it. She then stated " The results of the blood test to determine paternity shows that Cordell Walker is the father of Miss Cahill's unborn baby. Any questions?"  
Walker muttered " Just great now I have to get married." Then realizing that the doctor had heard him Walker asked Dr. Bates " When will I be able find out wether or not I'm going to be a father to a son or daughter?" Dr. Bates answered " I can schedule the sonogram for Miss Cahill's next appointment if that's all right with you Miss Cahill?" Alex nodded that was okay with her.  
After they left Dr. Bates's office Walker said to Alex " I'll swing by your place this evening and pick you up." Alex questioned him " Pick me up for what? Where are you taking me to?"  
" We're going to Las Vegas to get married." Walker answered Alex who objected " Wait a minute Walker I never said that I would marry you." Walker then stated " You are carrying my baby and it will have my last name so that means we're going to Las Vegas and getting married." Alex didn't reply to that instead she just walked away from Walker who hurried after her and caught up to Alex by her car. He told her " Alex I'm not any happier than you are about this but the baby deserves to have two parents raising it together not a single mother raising it by herself. We are getting married tonight."  
" I know that a baby deserves a set of parents who'll raise it together but that doesn't always happen. I mean look at my parents, I thought that they were very happy together. At least until my dad came home drunk one day and told me that it was time for me to grow up then he walked out the front door, never to return. Before I even think about going to Las Vegas with you I want your word that you will never walk out on my baby. I won't subject a child of mine to that kind of pain. Do I have your word that you will always be a father to my baby?" Alex answered Walker who pledged " You have my word that I will never turn my back on my child. I will be it's father until the day that I die." Alex then said " Okay but before we go and get married I need to know what kind of marriage that you plan on us having. So you can come to my condo this evening at six and we'll discuss it."  
That evening at Alex's condo Walker informed her " After we're married you'll move in with me. You can bring anything of your's that you want to the ranch and if it doesn't fit in what will become your bedroom you can store it in a cabin that's about ten minutes away from my ranch house. I'll continue to sleep in the master bedroom and I'll turn the other upstairs guest bedroom into a nursery for the baby."  
" So you're saying that we're going to be married in name only? What happens when or if one of wants to... you know have sex with someone. What's your answer for that? Because I know that you're not in the habit of going without. I mean just look at your recent love life. First you sleep with me then you take up with Trixie. Just how many other women have you slept with beside Trixie and me in the last few months anyhow?" Alex pointedly said to Walker who snapped back at her " No one else. I don't believe in being with more than one woman at a time." Alex retorted " You sure could have fooled me about that one. I thought we were going to have a future together after that trip but just as soon we got back from it you acted like we never made love on it. Then you take up with Trixie behind my back." Walker objected " You took up with Reed again during the DeMarco case so you ended things between us, not me. Trixie was after the DeMarco case ended, not that it's any of your business." Alex then said " I did not take up with Dalton during the DeMarco case because I was waiting for you to see that we were meant to be. But since you slept with her I guess you decided otherwise. Not that any of that matters now. What matters right now is that I'm carrying your baby and I do believe that a baby should be raised by a set of parents together so I'll go to Las Vegas with you to get married. However let me make this clear to you Walker I will take my baby and leave your ranch if you decide to force yourself on me because you're my husband. When my exhusband tried to do that to me and almost succeeded I vowed to myself that I would never let a man think that he could force himself on me. Understand me?" Walker said that he understood so Alex grabbed her purse and they left her condo. They flew to Las Vegas and went to a Justice of the Peace to get married. During the ceremony the Justice of the Peace stopped it and pulled Alex aside to question her " Miss are you sure that you really want to get married? You don't look too happy to be here. Should I call someone for you? I can either call the cops or I can call a doctor friend of mine who'll say that you're not up to getting married tonight. What do you want me to do?"  
" I'm sure that I want to marry this man. He's the father of my unborn baby. That's why we're getting married and why I don't look so happy to be here. A shotgun wedding was not in my plans but my baby will have it's father around. Also I'm having a bout of morning sickness right now and that accounts for some of my unhappiness so if you will please finish marrying us so that my husband can take me somewhere so that I can get off of my baby and I need to rest." Alex responded so the Justice of the Peace finished marrying Walker and Alex.  
When they returned to Dallas Walker drove Alex to her condo building where he parked the truck and followed Alex upstairs. Once in Alex's condo Walker told her " We'll get started on packing your things this weekend." Alex replied " I don't really have that much to pack since your place is furnished. I'll take my clothes, law books, cooking utensils and some momentos of my mother."  
" I'll be here at eight Saturday morning." Walker stated then left Alex's condo. Alex picked up the marriage certificate and looked at it while saying to herself " You're married to the man that you love so why do you feel like you've just became entrapped? That your life is about to become a living nightmare?"

Chapter Four

Alex and Walker were in her condo Sarurday morning going over what was going where when the doorbell rang so Alex answered it to find Trivette standing there. After inviting him in Alex asked " Jimmie what are you doing here?" Instead of answering that question Trivette asked one of his own as he looked at the piles of boxes " Alex why are all your things packed up like you're moving somewhere?" " I'm moving in with Walker." Alex replied as Walker grabbed several boxes and left the condo. Trivette questioned Alex further " Alex why are you moving in with Walker? Did he finally come to his senses and realize that you're the one for him? How long are the two of you going to live together before you get married? I mean my partner does plan on marrying you someday. Doesn't he?"  
Alex sat down on the couch wiped a stray tear away and answered Trivette " Walker will never realize that I'm the woman who's meant for him. As to when we're getting married, we went to Las Vegas and got married the other night. And before you say anything else I might as well tell you this and get it over with. Walker and I got married shotgun style if you know what I mean." Trivette sat down besides Alex and placed his arm around her shoulder as he said to her " Hey does this mean that I'm going to be an uncle? You'll let me be the baby's uncle, right? I'll be a great uncle. Just think when the baby gets older I can babysit it when you need a break in the evenings. That is the evenings when I don't have a hot date. So what do you say 'little sister' can I watch my nephew sometimes? Although I won't mind watching a neice either. Whatever you have is fine by me."  
" Yes Jimmie you can watch my baby when it gets older. But right now I'd better get some of the boxes out of my bedroom before Walker comes back." Alex replied as she got up from the couch but Trivette jumped up and told her " I'll get them. You just sit there on the couch. You have to start thinking of the baby and taking it easy. You push yourself too hard sometimes."  
After everything was loaded into Walker's truck Trivette insisted that he was going out to the ranch and help move Alex's things into it because he didn't want Alex doing anything but taking it easy. Walker agreed to that so the pair left Alex's condo. Alex took a last look around then she too left the condo. Alex then went to the manager's office and told him that she had moved out of her condo and would be selling it but that until it was sold could the manager keep an eye on it. He assured Alex that he would so she thanked him and left.  
When she got to the ranch everything of her's was piled in the living room. Walker said to her " Alex are you sure that you want all of these boxes that say personal taken to your bedroom? Most of this stuff isn't going to fit in that bedroom." Alex replied " Just the ones that say personal: bedroom. The ones that say personal: extra can be taken to that cabin you were telling me about. Also if you don't mind I want to take my kitchen stuff and see if there's room in the kitchen for it. I'll do that while you're taking these other boxes where they need to go."  
Walker answered " That's okay. You go and do that while we take care of this other stuff." Alex picked up a box and went into the kitchen. Trivette picked up a box of that said 'personal:bedroom and headed to the steps as he asked Walker " This is going in your bedroom. Right?" Walker grabbed a box too as he replied " No it's going in Alex's bedroom. I'll show you which one it is."  
Trivette realizing that Walker and Alex weren't going to be sharing a bedroom thought to himself ' Man is Walker ever doing things the wrong way. Alex loves him and she's having his baby but he's acting like he's been trapped into a marriage that he will never want to be real. I know that in time if Walker would stop being so stubborn and admit to himself that he cares for Alex they can become truly married.'  
After Trivette left the ranch house Alex met Walker in the living room and told him " I've gone over things in the kitchen and made some slight changes in where things were at. If you don't like where I moved things to tell me and I'll move them back. Now not to change the subject but there are practical things that we need to talk about and that includes how we divide up the housework, who cooks on what days and how we'll pay our joint bills. I think that we should get a joint bank account that we will both put money into for paying the utilities, buying food and other things that are needed for here and also to pay for things for the baby. What do you think?"  
Walker answered " I'll go along with how you want to do things for this house just so long as you never try to do anything concerning the ranch. I take care of all expenses related to the ranching part and that's never going to change. Understand?" Alex nodded that she understood then got up and headed to the kitchen. Walker followed her in to see what she was doing. Alex said as she opened the fridge " I thought that we could have something simple to eat tonight so I'm going to make chicken breasts in sauce along with some pasta on the side."  
" Okay." Walker replied then left the kitchen. After the meal was done they ate it in total silence. The next several weeks went like that so Alex told Walker over dinner one night " Look I know that you're not thrilled about us being married but we can't keep on like this. Before all of this happened we found things to talk about. Can't we at least try and act like the friends that we used to be?"  
Walker snapped " The white water rafting trip wasn't my idea, it was your's." Alex snapped right back. " And do you intend to punish me for it as long as we're married? Because let me tell you something Walker and that is you were the one who started things on that white water rafting trip. So you are just as much to blame as I am for the fact that we're going to have a baby wether or not we like it. I already love this baby and I thought that you would in time love it too. Was I wrong about you being able to love your own baby?"  
" The baby will always know how much I love it." Walker retorted so Alex got up from the table as she told him " I cooked dinner so that means you're doing the dishes. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, first I have to be in court by eight then we'll have court most of the day then I have that appointment with Dr. Bates at five. I'm going to turn in now so that the baby and I can get some rest." Walker asked " Is that the appointment where you having the sonogram done so that I can know wether the baby is a boy or a girl?"  
" Yes it is. I told you that yesterday but you didn't say anything about being there for the sonogram so I thought you had changed your mind about it. You have to be on time for my appointment if you want to find out what we're having." Alex answered Walker who said that he would be there on time.  
Walker was there on time and watched as the sonogram was being done. The technician said " Mr. and Mrs. Walker the baby is a boy. Any questions?" Walker shook his head no as Alex asked about the baby's health. Dr. Bates assured Alex that the baby was doing fine. Later on that evening at the ranch house Alex asked Walker " We're naming the baby Raymond John Walker, aren't we?"  
" No we are not." Walker answered causing Alex to question him " What do you mean we aren't naming the baby after Uncle Ray and your father? I thought you said that you wanted your first born son named after him?"  
" That was before you got pregnant. Name it whatever you want to." A testy Walker said to Alex who told him " Oh no you don't Walker. You are the baby's father and you will help me name him. Now what do you want your son's name to be?"  
Walker went over to the window and looked out it for awhile before turning back around to say to Alex " Is Keith Alexander Walker okay with you? Keith was my mother's father's first name." Alex said " That's okay with me. Not to change the subject but I don't feel like cooking tonight so would you mind if I ordered something to eat? I'll call and go get it."  
" You call and I'll get it. Keith needs some rest." Walker replied.

Chapter Five

Walker's uncle Ray crossed the river and he went alone to the reservation to say goodbye to him. When Walker returned from the reservation Alex who had never been told that Uncle Ray was dying asked him " How is Uncle Ray doing?" Alex was stunned when Walker told her " Uncle Ray has crossed the river."  
Alex replied as she got tears in her eye " Cordell I'm so sorry. Is there anything that I can do for you?" Walker shook his head no and left the room. Alex sat down on the couch and began to cry. Walker returned to the room and sat besides Alex and pulled her into his arms to comfort her. Walker then said " Alex he died happy because he knew that you were having my baby." Alex wiped her tears away as she answered her husband " I always loved him like he was my own uncle. Just like I...Never mind."  
Walker realizing that Alex had been about to say that she loved him got up and moved away because he was very close to telling Alex that he cared for her too. But that could never be so Walker vowed to ignore any feelings that he had for Alex.  
One night after Walker complained yet again about having to get married Alex snapped at him " If I knew that you were going to blame me over and over again for this pregnancy I would have done everything that I could have done to prevent it." This made Walker mad and he snapped back at her " What kind of mother are you? Here you are telling me yet again that you wished you had had an abortion. If you feel that way about my son after he is born you can leave him here and move out. That way you can start chasing Reed again. That's who you'd rather be with anyhow."  
" Don't you dare put words into my mouth Cordell Walker. For your information you are the one who acts like he wishes that I wasn't still carrying Keith. I was the one who told you that I was pregnant to you when you were repeatedly questioning my character. Then in spite of that oxnoxious behavior by you I married you so that my son would be raised by his father and mother. At no time did I seriously consider having an abortion because I could not do that to you or to my baby. Yes I did say something about not keeping it to you but you were being such a jerk then. I spoke without thinking about what I was saying and I did not mean what I said. And there is no way in hell that I would ever leave here without my son. If I have to I will walk through fire for him but can you say the same thing Walker? I don't think so with the way that you've been complaining about you having to marry me." Alex all but yelled at Walker then reached for her abdomen. Getting concerned Walker hurried to her as he asked " What's the matter? Should I call Dr. Bates?"  
Alex replied with a look of awe on her face as she kept her hand where it was " No don't call Dr. Bates. There's nothing wrong. I reached for my belly because I just felt him kick for the first time, that's all. Would you like to feel him move?" Walker started to place his hand on Alex's abdomen then jerked it away as he said " Some other time." Alex nodded okay and sat down on the couch while Walker went and looked out the window. After a few minutes of silence Walker told her " I'm going to get started on his room this weekend and I want you to stay out of it until it's done. Okay?"  
" Okay but I should tell you that I already bought some things for the nursery. I put them in the downstairs guest bedroom. Maybe you can see what's in there before you buy what else you think we'll need for the nursery." Alex suggested to Walker who replied " I know that you have baby things in there Alex and by the way what you have in there is more than a few things."  
" I can't help it if I see something cute for the baby and I end up buying it. I like to shop and right now I'm shopping in baby stores." Alex defended herself. Walker sat down besides her as he told her " Alex I wasn't complaining about you buying our son things. How about you do the shopping for him until he gets old enough to decide what he wants? This is after the nursery is done."  
" So does that mean you aren't going to toss me out after Keith is born? That you still intend for us to raise him together as it should be. Because wether or not you realize it we made him when we were making love. It was never just sex to me." Alex responded to Walker said " I have no intention of throwing you out after Keith is born. Here why don't you lay down and put your feet up? I'll make dinner and wake you when it's done, okay?" After Alex agreed to do just that Walker went into the kitchen and made their dinner. Several evenings later the baby started kicking again so Alex again asked Walker if he wanted to feel their son move. Walker said yes so Alex placed his hand on her abdomen and asked if he could feel the baby moving. Walker answered " Yes I can Alex." Walker kept his hand there until the baby stopped kicking. Noticing that Walker hadn't removed his hand after the baby stopped kicking Alex said to him " Cordell the baby has stopped kicking." Walker who was then hit by a mental image of a naked Alex removed his hand and quickly stepped away from her while saying " I'm going for a ride. Why don't you turn in for the night?" Walker then left the house before Alex could react.  
After that evening Walker made an effort to be nicer to Alex and for the most part he was successful. Alex who had noticed that Walker was trying to be nicer to her didn't say anything on the increasingly rarer occaisions when he would grumble about being married. About a month before her due date Alex took a maternity leave which resulted in her being home every evening when Walker would get home from work. Alex took to making dinner every night for the two of them. One evening Walker came home to find Alex laying on the couch so he lightly shook her shoulder to wake her up then asked her " What's for dinner?" Sitting up with Walker's help Alex replied " I didn't have time to make dinner." Walker questioned her " What were you doing that you couldn't find the time to make us something to eat?"  
" My feet and back were acting up most of the day so I was taking Dr. Bates' advice and laying down until they felt better. Once they felt better I filled out the baby book that I got last week for our son. After I was done doing that my feet were really starting to hurt me again so I laid down on the couch to get some more rest. I didn't mean to fall asleep though because I really wanted to make that new chili mac recipe that I found in one of my magazines. It looks like it would taste really good with the cheese and spam that's in it." Alex responded as she attempted to stand so that she could head to the kitchen to make dinner. Walker quickly told her " How about I make dinner while you fill out the baby book some more?"  
" I filled out everything that I know about my parents but I left the section blank for your side of the family because other than Uncle Ray I know nothing about your side of our family. So when you get the chance can you fill it out? It's on the dining room table." Alex answered then grabbed her side and quickly sat back down on the couch as she said " Wow his kicks are really getting strong. Did he have to take after you with his kicking ability?"  
Walker sat down besides Alex and told her " Like father like son. Can I feel him kicking?" Alex placed Walker's hand where the baby was kicking. After the baby settled down Walker removed his hand and went to the kitchen where he nade their dinner.  
After they ate dinner Walker filled out the baby book with information about his family then he took it in to Alex and handed it to her. Alex then asked him " Do you mind if I look at what you wrote in it?" Walker answered " Go ahead." Alex read the information about Walker's side of their family and when she was done she said to him " Our son isn't going to have any grandparents." Walker asked " What about your father? He's still alive isn't he? You put in when your mother died but not for him."  
" My father is still alive but like I already told you he walked out on me and my mother when I was sixteen and I've never seen him again. He didn't even answer my letters or my phone cals when my mother came down with cancer. When she was dying from the cancer I called him several more times and he never called me back. So he will not be a part of my son's life." Alex explained to Walker who suggested " Alex maybe you should try to get in touch with him again to see if he's changed."  
" I called and called him shortly after we were married and he never replied so I found out what law firm he was working for and went there to see him. Needless to say that was a big mistake on my part because I was told that my father was at a bar entertaining a client but still I wanted him to know that he was going to be a grandfather so I went to the bar. Well to make a long story short he was drunk like always and was quite rude to me when I told him about my baby. Walker he is a drunk and I will not have anyone around my baby who's a drunk. You can understand that. Can't you?" Alex answered.  
" Yes I can. Don't worry about our son not having a grandfather because if I know C.D. he's going to act like the baby's grandfather." Walker assured Alex who told him " And Jimmie is planning on being the uncle. The baby is going to be okay with the two of them around."

Chapter Six

One evening when Walker came home from work Alex asked him could he please take her to C.D.'s because she had missed seeing him. Walker agreed and when they went outside he started towards his truck but Alex told him " I can't possibly get up into your truck in my condition. We'll have to take my car." Walker answered " Give me your cars keys." Alex replied as she handed over her spare car keys " Here take these, these are my extra set of car keys. You might as well put them on your keychain with your keys to your truck. After I have the baby you're going to have to drive us both back here in my car because I'll still be too sore from giving birth to climb into your truck." Walker took the keys and unlocked the car. Alex carefully got into the passanger seat while Walker got behind the wheel. On the way to C.D.'s Walker noticed that Alex was shifting around in her seat so he asked her " Are you okay?"  
" I'm fine. I'm shifting around because your son is kicking me like crazy right now. He'll settle down in a few minutes." Alex answered Walker who nodded okay and kept on driving.  
When they arrived at C.D.'s Alex went hurrying to the ladies' room so Walker joined C.D. and Trivette at the bar. C.D. asked him " Cordell how are Alex and the baby doing?" Walker replied " Just fine."  
Trivette then said " Man I never thought I'd see the day when you became a daddy. So tell me Walker are you getting nervous yet about your son being born? What about Alex? Is she a nervous wreck yet?" Walker said " What's there to be nervous about? Women have been giving birth forever." Trivette started to say something else to Walker but when he saw a man walk through the door he snapped " Now there's a man who's only interested in two things and that's getting criminals off and where the nearest supply of booze is."  
C.D. objected " Now Jimmie why would you say something like that about that fellow? What's his name by the way." Trivette replied " Gordan Cahill. As to why I said that about him he was able to convince a judge to let a known child abuser into a program for first time offenders. Never mind the fact that the child abuser had a long history of beating up kids. Well needless to say the guy attacked another child which resulted in the child ending up in a coma for a while. After the kid came out of the coma he was never the same. I decided to go and tell Cahill what he had done to that kid by getting a child abuser off practically scott free. Well to make a long story short I found him in a bar one night and confronted him. Cahill told me as he was downing drink after drink ' I know what I did and I have no regrets. The law is the law Officer Trivette. Wether or not you agree with it you do have abide by it.' I can't tell you how close I came to hitting him for that but I couldn't bring myself to hit a drunk. No matter how mad I was at him." Alex returned from the ladies' room and went to the bar where she told Walker that she needed to get off of her feet so Walker led Alex to a table. On the way there they were stopped by Gordan Cahill who grabbed Alex's arm and asked her " Why didn't you tell me that I was going to be a grandfather?" Alex removed her father's hand as she replied " I tried to repeatedly but each time I tried to get in touch with you you didn't return my calls. But in spite of that I tracked you down to tell you about my baby and you were so drunk that I doubt if you remember our conversation that evening but I do and it went like this. You asked me did I even know who the father was and when I said yes I did and that we were married you then asked me was I sure about that because some women get pregnant to one guy and use the baby to entrap another man. That was when I decided that as long as you were a drunk you would not be allowed near my son. Good bye."  
Alex walked away from Gordan Cahill who got up from his table and grabbed Alex's arm before Walker could stop him. But because he was so drunk Gordan tripped over a chair and fell taking Alex to the floor with him. She landed on her belly with her father landing on top of her. Walker yanked Gordan off of Alex who moaned " God Walker I think that you need to get me to the hospital right now. Something feels very wrong." Walker picked up Alex and headed to the door with her as Trivette followed saying " Let's go in my car Walker. It has a backseat Alex's car doesn't. You'll need to be in the backseat with her in case anything happens." Walker followed Trivette to his car and once they were in it Trivette put on the sirens and lights and raced to the hospital.  
Hours later Keith had been born but Dr. Bates said to the Walkers " Mr. and Mrs. Walker as you know your son has been born but the fetal monitor is still picking up a heartbeat. It's very faint but it's there." " Are you saying that there's another baby?" Walker questioned Dr. Bates who as she was watching the monitors answered " Yes I am. And it short be here shortly. Now Alex start pushing." Alex began to push and a short time later a baby girl emerged but she wasn't breathing so Dr. Bates had the baby girl rushed to the neo-natal I.C.U. About two hours later Alex was taken to her room where Walker was sitting waiting for her. Alex said to him " I want to call our daughter Emily Ellen Walker. Emily was my maternal grandmother's name and Ellen was my paternal grandmother's name. Is that okay with you?"  
" She's your daughter to name. I named my son." Walker answered not realizing how indifferent that sounded. Alex muttered " Yes she's my daughter and Keith is your son." After Keith had been brought to them and had been nursed by Alex Dr. Bates came into the room and watched as the nurse returned Keith to the nursery. She then them " Mr. and Mrs. Walker I am very sorry to have to tell you this but your daughter died a short time ago." Alex said " I want to see her." Walker objected " Alex she's dead." Alex snapped at him " Yes Cordell I do know that my daughter is dead but I need to hold her one time. Please Dr. Bates I need to say goodbye to my baby."  
Dr. Bates had the baby brought in and carefully handed the baby to Alex who kissed her daughter on the head as she told her " You're going to heaven now Emily. Mommy will see you again soon." After the baby had been removed Alex broke down in tears. Walker patted her on the shoulder in an effort to comfort her but Alex angrily said to him " Don't even try to act like you care about what I'm going through. My daughter is dead but your son is still very much alive. You have a baby to love but while I still have a baby to love I still also have a baby that's dead. Thanks to my father." Walker moved away as he answered " She was my daughter too Alex. I wanted her too." Alex then turned her head away from Walker and ignored him.  
Several days later Walker brought Alex and Keith home from the hospital. After they were settled in the living room Walker insisted that Alex go upstairs to her room and take a nap while he cleaned up the house. Alex said that she would lay on the couch instead since Keith was sleeping in the bassinet. Walker nodded okay and Alex laid down on the couch to get some rest. But before she could really get any the doorbell rang so Walker answered it. Gordan Cahill asked to come in and Walker let him in. Gordan stated " Alex I know that my recent behavior has led you to conclude and rightfully so that I shouldn't be a part of my grandson's life. I know now that I have a drinking problem and that it's way beyond time for me to take care of it so I'm going to check myself into a rehab center and I won't leave there until I'm able to stop drinking for once and for all. I stopped by here to tell you how sorry that I am that I almost caused harm to you and your unborn baby that night."  
Alex stood up and snapped at her father " Your drunken behavior that night cost my daughter Emily Ellen her life so leave here and never return because I have no father." Without another word Alex picked up her son and went upstairs with him. Gordan with a very sick look on his face said to Walker " I'm so sorry. I did not know that Alex had lost a baby that night. If I had I would have had the cab take me straight to the rehab center instead of droping me off out here to say that I was sorry to Alex. I'll just call another cab and wait on the porch until it gets here." Walker shocked Gordan by telling him " I'll take you there Gordan."  
" Are you sure? I can wait outside for a cab." Gordan responded but Walker stated that he would take Gordan to the rehab center. On the way there Walker suggested to Gordan that he not give up on being a part of Keith's life some day. All through rehab Gordan hung onto the hope that someday his daughter would forgive him for the death of her daughter and maybe allow him to see his grandson in the future.


End file.
